Sounds Of Silence
by windowfire
Summary: What happens when Maria comes back to visit? Tragedy. AxJ CxE RxEm EdxB INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN!
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's fingers trailed soothing lines up and down the contours of my back. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you too Jasper. I groaned as I felt an oncoming vision approaching. The walls of our bedroom slowly transformed into the Cullens' backyard. Twilight was slowly approaching and the sky shot out streaks of orange and purple.

"Hello Jasper," a velvet voice said, the velvet streaked with malice. Jasper hissed.

"Why are you here Maria?", he growled through clenched teeth. She laughed, cackled if you want the truth.

"Oh Jasper my dear," she said gliding over towards him. She reached up to touch his cheek but he slapped her hand away. She hissed. "You will regret ever leaving me Major Whitlock." She snapped her long fingers and we were surrounded by, to my guess, highly trained vampires. There must have been 20 of them at least. "John, William?",as soon as she said this two vampires grabbed my arms from behind me. Jasper growled and jumped to where I was but he was grabbed by four vampires before he could reach me. He tried to fight them off but they were too strong. One of the vampires bit him on the neck and he hissed. I whimpered.

"No Jasper, please don't." I whispered as he tried once again to fight them off. He looked at me and nodded. I'm sure he knew that he couldn't do it and that it would only make it worse if he kept trying. I couldn't bear seeing him hurting.

"Now Jasper, I'm going to give you two options," Maria began, walking over towards him. "You, or her." She said, pointing at me. "As you can see you are well outnumbered even if the rest of your coven were here." Carlisle was at the hospital and everyone else was out hunting. Jasper bowed his head in defeat.

I snapped out of the vision and jumped off of the bed. I darted to the window to look outside. Twilight.

"Jasper," my voice cracked. He rushed over to me.

"What? What is it Alice, what did you see?"

"Maria." He hissed.

"When?"

"Now." I whispered. I didn't have to see the rest of the vision to know what was going to happen. I heard Jasper speaking into the phone, with Carlisle probably. He was speaking to fast for a human -or me for that matter- to hear. "Jasper, we don't have enough time!" I shrieked, my voice half-crazed.

"It doesn't matter Alice! We might have enough time!"

"But we don't! I know we don't!" As soon as I said this I saw, through the window, Maria coming through the trees of the forest bordering out backyard. "Jasper! She's here!" He took my hand.

"No matter what," he began. "You have to promise me that you won't try to fight. Look at me!" I had been watching Maria advance to our backyard.

"I promise." I whispered looking at me. He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me. He sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We opened the window and jumped down onto the ground.

"Hello Jasper."

----------------------------

Jasper bowed his head in defeat.

"No!", I shrieked. He would not do this. He couldn't.

"Me.", he said looking up at Maria. She smiled viciously.

"Oh Jasper this is going to be a night I enjoy!", Maria declared.

"No! Take me instead! Please!", I yelled. The vampires' grip tightened around my arms.

"I love you.", Jasper whispered. I started sobbing uncontrollably. The forest seemed as if it was shaking.

I couldn't look as Maria snapped Jasper's head off. I couldn't look as the fire was started. I couldn't look as the vampires dropped me to the ground and retreated. I didn't see my family ghosting their way to me. I was sobbing too hard to comprehend anything. I could smell the incense from the fire where Jasper burned. Esme picked me up in her arms and carried me like one would a child back to our home. She was rubbing my back as I laid on her and Carlisle's bed and wailed until I could no more. A few days later Carlisle came into the library which was where I stayed because I couldn't bear to go into Jasper and I's room.

"Hey Alice.", he began. "How are you." I couldn't reply. I never did when someone asked me a question or talked to me. I just stared numbly at the wall. I never stopped staring at the same indention from where Edward had gotten angry and threw his book at the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey Alice," Edward said as he came in through the back door.  
"Hey," I whispered. He came up to me and hugged me.  
"You ready to go hunt?", Esme asked. I nodded and she took my hand and led me out the door. It wasn't long until we came across a herd of deer in the forest. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until now. I quickly drained four, tossing the carcasses aside. Poor Esme was only able to have two. She smiled warmly.  
"Feel better?"  
"Yeah. A lot. Thank you."  
"Wow. You look so much better. The light's back in your eyes." I smiled weakly. It felt odd on my face because I hadn't smiled in so long. We were running back to the house when I spotted something out of place. It was a little stone cross sticking up out of the ground. I glided over to it.  
"What's this?" I turned to Esme and she was looking at the ground. "What? What is it?"  
"I knew I shouldn't have taken you this way," she muttered. She sighed. "This is Jasper's monument-his ashes are on the mantle in the house."  
"This is the spot?" She nodded. I looked back at the monument. It was ornately carved with roses around the edges. In the middle was a Celtic knot. It was beautiful-just like him. It bothered me that seeing his monument didn't make me feel pain. In fact, I felt numb. I ran as fast as I could back to the house. I burst through the door running straight to the mantle in the living room. There was a wooden box with the same carvings as the monument on it. I opened it and inside was a jar with ashes in it. I started sobbing. This was all I had left of him. My Jasper, in a jar. I put it back in the box with shaking hands. I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. I have to be strong, I thought to myself. I pulled myself together and got up. I didn't know where the others were. "Rosalie?" She came down the stairs.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was thinking, you know its been a long time since I've been shopping. Maybe we should go?" I said the last sentence like a question. She smiled hugely.  
"Yeah lets go!" I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the little sun dress that I wore when Jasper... was killed. It was dirty, so I decided that I needed to change.  
"I think I'll need to change my clothes first."  
"Ok. Come on and I'll do your hair." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Rosalie's POV_

We got into my BMW and drove to the mall in Port Angeles.  
"Ready?", I asked Alice as we parked.  
"Yeah," she said. We got out and walked in through the JC Penny entrance. We looked at a few things, but she didn't seem to be interested in anything. I pulled a purple sun dress off of one of the racks.  
"Do you like this one?", I asked. She shrugged and I put it back on the rack. "Maybe we should just go if you're not going to get anything," I said. I hoped that I hadn't hurt her feelings. I really didn't mean it. It just... slipped out.  
"No! I really wanted to go. I'm sorry! I do want to get something," she said. Damn. I had hurt her feelings.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the direction of the middle of the mall. We passed Victoria's Secret and I stopped.  
"Hey lets go in here and get some lingerie," I suggested. She looked down at the ground. I mentally slapped myself. How stupid could I be! Of course she wouldn't need lingerie with Jasper gone. Duh! I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. She'd be crying if she were human. I winced and bit my lip. "I'm really sorry Alice. Let's just go." She nodded and we started walking back to JC Penny. I glanced over at her as we were going out of the mall. She was still crying, figuratively speaking of course. Once we were in the car, she put her feet on the seat and leaned her head against the window. She started sobbing. For once, I finally felt like the monster I really was.

Alice's POV

Here I was, curled up in the fetal position in Rose's car sobbing. All she wanted to do was take me shopping and I had to ruin it for her. I know she didn't mean to hurt me intentionally and I blamed no one but myself. If I had of thought rationally I would have taken her in the opposite direction. Why? Because I know how fain Rosalie is and I knew that she would want to go to Victoria's Secret. I was getting another vision. I wasn't usually scared to get a vision, but after the last one I was. Jasper and I were standing in our backyard embracing. Then, the vision ended. I thought for sure that I was seeing the past but I knew that I couldn't. I felt my eyebrows bunching up in confusion. I needed to speak to Carlisle.  
"Rose," I began.  
"Alice, I-"  
"No no. I need to tell you something, " I cut her off. She was confused but nodded for me to continue.  
"I saw a vision of Jasper and I in our backyard hugging." She blinked a few times, dazed.  
"That's weird. Let's go home and talk to Carlisle," and with that, she sped away from the mall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

We sped home so that I could talk to Carlisle. But before we could even get out of the car, Edward came running up to us. He nearly yanked my door off of the hinges.

"Alice! He's back!"

"Who, who's back?"

"Jasper!" I jumped out and ran as fast as my short legs could carry me to the house. We met each other at the door. He pulled me into an embrace and ran his fingers through my hair. I was sobbing, not because I was sad, but because I was overjoyed. He was actually here in my arms.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here," he whispered.

"But, how? Maria killed you."

"I know. I don't know how but I just... sort of woke up in the middle of the forest."

The vision ended.

"Rosalie! Hurry! Jasper's coming back!", I yelled.

"Are you sure Alice?"

"Yes! I'm positive!"

"OK but when he's not there I'm not going to be the one holding you when you cry."

"He will be Rose! I just saw it!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm hurrying." When we got to the house I waited for Edward to come and almost rip the door off the hinges. But he didn't. My heart sank as I got out of the car. I walked, with my head down, to the door. I went inside and Carlisle was sitting in his usual chair reading a thick book.

"Carlisle?", I asked him.

"Yes Alice? What do you need?", he asked looking up from his book.

"I had a vision-well I think it was a vision."  
"Go on," he said.

"I had a vision that Jasper came back but when I got here he wasn't here. Do you think that I may be seeing things that I want to see?"

"That may be the case Alice. Your mind may want to see something and it just generates whatever it wants to see. I'll have to do further research before I can be sure. But I promise that I'll figure it out. Don't worry yourself." I nodded. Now I really felt depressed. To have a vision that Jasper was coming back was like my life support. It kept me afloat. Now, I was sinking. Rapidly. Carlisle looked back down at his book. I sighed and trudged up the stairs to the library. I sat down and opened up a book that I'd already read four times when a thought hit me. Why am I just sitting here, dying of pain, when I could end it? Carlisle was compassionate. Maybe he would kill me. No. I knew he wouldn't. I would have to go to the Volturi. Or would I?

"Alice," Emmett began. "You know I would never do that. I don't like to see you this way, but I wouldn't kill you."

"Please," I whispered. "Emmett, please. I'm tired of living. Life has no meaning now that Jasper's gone. You know that as much as I do."

"Yeah, but I'm still not going to kill you. If you want to die, you'll have to talk to the Volturi. I'm sorry." And with that, he got up and left. I buried my head in my hands. Would I do that? Would I go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me? I would. I would leave tonight.

"Alice! You don't have to do this!", Edward nearly screamed at me.

"Please Edward," I whispered. "Please. Let me go." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"No."

"Yes Edward. I'm leaving. Don't tell Esme. I don't want her to worry." I withdrew my hand from his. I couldn't look at his face as a left. I took his Volvo and drove to the airport. On the way there I had a vision. I saw me talking to Aro. It was hazy, so I couldn't tell what we were saying, but it was clear enough that I could tell that it was definitely Aro and I. Once I got to the airport, I bought a ticket to Volterra. I didn't have to wait long before my flight was boarding. I didn't have any luggage and people were suspicious. I didn't care. It would all be over in a matter of hours. Once I was on the plane, a rather large man sat in the seat next to me.

"Good evening miss," he said. I just turned and glared at him. He shut up after that. I knew I should be scared, but I wasn't. I was actually looking forward to dying.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

I felt the pressure in the cabin decrease as we descended slowly.

"Please remain in your seats until the plane is fully stopped," a monotonous voice crackled on the intercom. Once we were landed I jumped out of my seat and nearly ran down the stairs. Volterra. I was so excited that I could hardly contain myself. I knew where to go from the vision that I got while wandering the streets. There was an alley perpendicular to the clock tower in the middle of the city. Off to the side was a drain. I had to enter the drain and wait for one of the guards to come and escort me to the family. I finally reached the drain. I glanced around to see if anyone was around. There wasn't. I easily pulled the drain out of the ground and lowered myself into the tunnel. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I sank into a defensive crouch on instinct. I thought it would be a member of the guard, but it wasn't. It was Caius.

"State your business," he said from a distance.

"I wish to speak to Aro," I replied calmly. He walked up towards me.

"Follow me," he motioned for me to follow with his hands. I followed him through ornate hallways and corridors. We reached, what I assumed, was the main room where the family held their "meetings." He entered a plain wooden door. The room reminded me of a dungeon. Stone walls and floors with windows with metal bars over them. I saw Aro sitting in a throne-like chair.

"Welcome Alice!", he said gleefully.

"Greetings Aro," I said bowing slightly.

"And what can we do for you this evening?"

"Well, I was... hoping... that you would..."

"Yes?", he asked impatiently. I sighed and bowed my head.

"Kill me." He gasped.

"Why would I do that? You have too much talent. It would be wasteful," he said taken aback.

"Talent?", I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Why yes! You can see the future, visions, can you not?"

"Yes."

"Would you consider joining the family?'

"The family?", I asked. They rarely let anyone join the family.

"Why, yes! Of course!" Maybe this would be better than living back at home with constant reminders of Jasper.

"I'll consider it," I said.

"You have one hour to think about it. If you do not join us, then you will be escorted back to your home."

"Yes Aro. I will think about it," I said.

"Caius? Will you escort our guest to the lobby?" Instead of responding he just walked over to me and took me by the arm. He lead me through the plain wooden door and through a hallway with a hotel-like feel to it. We ended up in a room playing soft elevator music. Caius motioned to a chair and I sat down.  
"I'll be back in one hour. If you try to leave, well," he smiled and walked off. I leaned back in the chair and rested my head on the wall.

I wanted to join them, but I didn't want to abandon my family. I knew that if I joined them I would have to follow their lifestyle and leave mine behind. I needed to call Carlisle. I dialed the oh-so-familiar number on my small silver cell phone.

"Alice?", he said.

"Yes Carlisle it's me," I winced mentally. My voice sounded so empty.

"Where are you? We've been worried sick about you!"

"Calm down Carlisle. I'm fine. I'm in Volterra," I said, knowing full well that he would be heartbroken.

"Why? What are you doing there?"

"Well, I originally went to ask them to kill me," I could hear him gasp on the other end. "But they offered me a position in the family."

"In the family? That's very rare."

"Yes."

"Well, Alice, its your decision. But I would advise you not to. But, you can do whatever you want. Just remember that I will support any decision that you make."

"Thank you Carlisle. I think I will join them."

"Its your decision." If I'd been human I'd have tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Tell everyone that I love them. And I love you Carlisle," I said, expecting him to say something but I heard the click as the phone was hung up. I bit my lip. He was hurt. I'd made him hurt. But I wanted this.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I waited for Caius to come back and get me. When he did, I was nervous. Why, I don't know. But I was.

"Your hour is up," he began. "Have you decided?"

"Yes. I want to join you." He smiled.

"Good. Follow me." I did as he said and he led me into a small and rather dusty room. I gasped when I saw what was in there. There was a human girl in there. She couldn't have been more than five years old. "I know how you live," he said. "So, if you want to join us," he motioned to the girl. "Kill her." No! I didn't want to kill her. She was so innocent. She didn't deserve to die! Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Please don't kill me," she whispered. I winced as Caius slapped her.

"Well?" he asked. I gulped and nodded. I lowered into a crouch and crushed the little girl to the ground. I was sure that she was already dead. I sank my teeth into her neck and drank. Oh the taste! It was exquisite! Since I had never actually tasted human blood before, this was like my first hunt. Her blood warmed me to the core. I drank deeply, savoring her sweet blood. Once she was empty, I tossed her body to the side and wiped my mouth. I licked my hand where I had wiped my mouth, not wanting to waste a drop. Her blood tasted so much better than animal blood. It was so sweet and warm, whereas animal blood was muddy and sour. I looked up at Caius and he smiled. He opened his arms.

"Welcome to the Volturi!" he declared proudly. I grinned and he put his arm around my shoulders and led me to Aro. Once we reached him, Aro looked very proud.

"How was your first human Miss Alice?" he asked smiling.

"Splendid! I never thought human blood could taste so wonderful!" I thought that I would feel guilty for killing the innocent little girl, but I didn't. I actually felt happy for the first time since Jasper died. But there was still a pocket of ice in my dead heart. Carlisle. Esme. Rose. Emmett. Edward. What would they think if they saw me now? I know Carlisle would be disappointed in me. Immensely so. But what did it matter? I was here. My old life behind me.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" he said. "Jane darling? Could you give Alice her new clothes?" A small vampire came out from behind Aro. She had full lips and dark hair. She smiled at me.

"Of course Master," she said and took my hand. She led me out of the room and we entered a room through large golden doors. There were rows of clothes in the room. "Wait here," she said. She fluttered over to a row of black robes. She pulled a few off the racks holding them out in front of here eying the size. She finally nodded her head at one. "Here Miss Alice. Put this on." She handed me the robe and I clasped it around my neck. I felt regal in it. She then came over to me and rearranged my hair. I couldn't feel what she was doing but it took here a couple of minutes, even at vampire-speed. She smiled after she was done. "Come with me Miss Alice," I obliged, and she led me into a large wash room. She gestured for me to look into the mirror. I gasped when I saw that my eyes were a bright crimson. I was certainly not used to them being this color. But I made myself look away from my eyes and to my hair, which is what Jane wanted me to look at. She had taken it out of its usual spiked do and had braided my bangs around my head. She then braided the top of my head into a single braid. I had to admit that it looked good. She looked at me expectantly and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Jane," I said.

"You are ever most welcome Miss Alice," she said bowing slightly to me. I was confused. Why is she bowing to me? I decided to ask her.

"Jane?"

"Yes Miss Alice?"

"Why did you just bow to me? And why do you call me Miss Alice?" She looked shocked.

"Why, Miss Alice, you are part of the royal family. I am just a meager guard member. It is my duty to serve you," she said hurriedly.

"Oh," I said absently. "I get servants!" I thought to myself.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Alice?" she asked nervously.

"No thank you," I replied still looking in the mirror. My throat was burning. She started to leave. "Jane?" She turned around.

"Yes Miss Alice?"

"There is actually something you can do for me."

"Whatever you like Miss Alice."

"Bring me a human. Male. And make sure he is still alive." She smiled.

"Yes Miss Alice. I will hurry back with that," she said, and left the room. What was I doing? What would Carlisle think of me now? I needed to call him. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Carlisle? Its me. Alice."

"Oh, Alice. Enjoying life with the Volturi?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Actually, yes."

"Have you fed?" I winced mentally. I knew he would ask this. I was still stupid enough to call him.

"Yes," I whispered. "And it was a little girl." He sighed.

"I would have never thought that you, sweet little Alice, would wind up in the Volturi."

"Will you tell Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward that I love them?"

"I'm sorry Alice," he said as he hung up. I crushed the phone between my fingers. How dare him? How dare he do that? Not even tell my brothers and sisters that I love them! I smiled wickedly. At least I would have a nice human to enjoy. As if on cue, I heard feet shuffling and a garbled mess that sounded like words through duct tape. My smile widened. Supper. Jane came back into the bathroom dragging a man that was bound with duct tape over his mouth. Bright pink duct tape. I laughed. Jane grinned.

"Here you are Miss Alice," she said, still grinning.

"Thank you Jane. You are dismissed," I said as I took the man from her. I ripped the duct tape off of the man's mouth. He was scared. I could tell from the look on his face. I smiled angelically at him. "What is your name sir?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Uh... T-T-T-Thomas," he stammered out. I reached out and cracked his arm with my fingers. He screamed. I loved the sound.

"Now tell me again, what is your name?"

"T-T-Thomas," he choked out. I broke his other arm. This time, he didn't scream.

"What is your name?" I asked him one more time. I was having so much fun.

"T-Thomas." I broke his left leg. He screamed again. Music to my ears.

"Say that again," I prodded.

"Thomas," he whispered. I smiled and cracked his spine. He fell limp against my hands. I sank my teeth into his neck. I drank deeply savoring the taste. Once I was done, I called for Jane. She came running.

"Yes Miss Alice?"

"Would you be so kind as to dispose of this for me?" I asked, gesturing to the body lying crumpled on the floor. She laughed.

"Did you enjoy your snack?"

"Why, yes. I did."

"Excellent. I will get rid of the body immediately Miss Alice."

"Thank you Jane."

While I was killing the man, I felt good. Like a bad part of me had died with the man. I felt good. I still knew that Carlisle would be disappointed in me, but I didn't care. I finally felt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

I smiled at myself in the mirror. Maybe by joining the Voturi, it would give ma a chance to finally get revenge on Maria.

"Miss Alice?" Jane said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius would like you to come and be a part of the new Family portrait.

"Who will be painting it?" I asked.

"I will."

"Alright. Where do I go?"

"Follow me." I felt honored that I was going to be in the Family portrait. Carlisle would have to update his. I laughed quietly at the thought. Jane turned around and looked at me. I just smiled and shook my head. We entered the familiar dungeon-like room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were standing on stools, with Aro in the back.

"Ah! There you are Alice!" Aro shouted. "Come here and stand beside me," he said as he motioned to my right side. I was wary of Aro because of the power he had. And I was certainly wary of Jane. My power was nothing compared to hers. I walked over to the stool beside Aro and stepped up on it. He patted my head.

"Ok, Caius? Move a little to the left. Too far! Ok.... perfect," Jane said, motioning with her hands. We held perfectly still while Jane painted at vampire speed. When she was done she hopped off of her stool and ran over to us to show us the painting. I thought it looked wonderful. I looked so odd with my bright red eyes, but I was sure that I would get used to it.

"That's wonderful Jane. Now, make a copy to send to Carlisle," Aro said smiling. "I'm sure he'd like a new one don't you Alice?"

"I'm sure he would love it," I said, the malice clear in my voice. Jane nodded and got to work on a copy of the painting.

"Alice, how would you like to meet the wives?" Aro asked me.

"Sure."

"Sulpicia, Athenodora?" Two beautiful vampires came into the room. Aro took the hand of one with long black hair. "This is my wife, Sulpicia. Sulpicia, this is Alice. She is a new addition to the family," he said. She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," she said in a silky voice. I smiled in return. Aro turned his attention to a tall blond haired woman.

"This is Athenodora. Caius's wife," Aro said. She pulled me into an embrace. It took me by surprise. I didn't expect for her to be so forward at our first meeting.

"Its nice to meet you Alice," she said smiling warmly at me. She reminded me a little of Esme.

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"Why don't you two go into the clothing room and pick out some outfits," Aro suggested.

"Would you like to do that?" Athenodora asked me.

"Sure. It would be fun," I said.

"Ok, come on." I followed Athenodora to the room where I received my cloak. "So, do you like clothes?" She asked me.

"Oh yes! I love clothes!" I said. She smiled.

"Wonderful. We are going to get along just fine." We tried on a few clothes and it reminded me of the many times Rosalie and I did this.

-------------------------------------------------

Weeks went by, and I was living life to the fullest. I tried to call Carlisle countless times, but he never answered. I just stopped calling after a while. I still hadn't found Maria, but Aro promised me that he would help me. We went all over Texas and Mexico, but there was no sign of her. I knew we would find her eventually. I was just tired of waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

3 years later.

Alice's POV

It had been three years, and still no sign of Maria. We were called to go to Forks to see about an immortal child problem. I thought nothing of it, even though it was where the Cullens were. I didn't consider myself a Cullen anymore. I was Alice of the Volturi, not Alice Cullen. Aro was very angry at the thought of an immortal child, so he brought with him the guard and the wives. Something he had never done. When we arrived at Forks, I was shocked. It seemed that the Cullens had gathered an army of vampires I noticed that the Amazon Coven, the Denali Coven, the Egyptian Coven, the Romanian Coven, and the Nomads were there. I think I also spotted the Irish Coven as well. I looked at my former family. They hadn't changed, except that Edward had found a mate. They were also joined by werewolves. I snorted. Werewolves. How ironic. I also noticed that Edward's mate was holding a small child. But she didn't look like a child, she looked like an immortal child. We had brought along witnesses from Irina, who had first spotted the immortal child. We were in a formation, moving slowly towards them. Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of the Cullens' defensive line. He spread his arms, holding his palms up.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries," he said. We were all silent, waiting for someone to speak. I looked at Aro. He stepped forward. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, lips curled back from teeth. I, Caius, and Marcus leaned forward into a crouch.

Aro held one hand up toward us. "Peace." We straightened up, but we were still on our guard. He walked a little further, then cocked his head to the side.

"Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched his right hand forward. "You have but to touch my hand to know that war was never my intent." I hated Carlisle at this moment. He never, never, let me talk to my family. I growled and Aro looked back at me. Carlisle glanced at me, and then turned his attention back to Aro.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro frowned, and a fake wave of sadness swept over his face. I smirked.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today," Aro said.

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

Before Aro could answer, I drifted swiftly forward to Aro's side.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," I hissed.

"The law is not broken. If you would listen--"

"We see the child, Carlisle," I snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is **not** an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments--"

I cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Alice, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the witnesses at the edge of the woods; some of them growled. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Alice. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" I snapped. "Where is the informer?" Let her come forward!" I craned my neck around until I spotted her lingering behind Sulpicia and Athenodora. "You! Come!"

She stared at me uncomprehendingly, her face that of someone who has not entirely awakened from a hideous nightmare. Impatiently, I snapped my fingers. Corin, Athenodora's guard, moved to her side and prodded her roughly in the back. She blinked twice and then walked slowly towards me in a daze. She stopped several yard short, her eyes on some of the Cullen's witnesses.

I closed the distance between us and slapped her across the face.

Some of the Cullen's witnesses hissed when I did so.

Her body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on me. I pointed at the child, where she clung to Edward's mate, her fingers tangled in one of the werewolves' fur. A growl rumbled through the werewolves' chest.

"This is the child you saw?" I demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

She looked at the Cullens, examining the child. Her head tilted to the side, confusion on her face.

"Well?" I snarled. I was growing impatient with her insolence.

"I... I'm not sure," she said.

My hand twitched. I wanted to rip her head off. "What do you mean?" I said through clenched teeth.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but--"  
How in the world could she be unsure?! My furious gasp crackled through my bared teeth, and she broke off without finishing. Aro flitted to my side and put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Be compose, Alice. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

I turned my back on the incompetent fool. How I hated her!

"Now, sweetling," Aro said in a warm, sugary murmur. I laughed mentally. "Show me what you're trying to say." He held his hand out to the half-baked witness.

Uncertainly, she took his hand. He held hers for only a matter of seconds.

"You see, Alice?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need."

I didn't answer him. I was too angry at the trivial witness. Aro turned back to Carlisle.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, sounding relieved. He held out his hand again.

Aro hesitated. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach"

"Be tat as it may, I **will** have every facet of the truth." Aro's voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He inclined his head in Edward's direction. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming that Edward is involved."

Edward turned quickly to kiss his mate's forehead and the child's. Then he walked across the snowy field, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed. Esme whimpered from behind Edward's mate. I felt sorry for Esme. She was always kind to me. Jane smiled as Edward crossed the midpoint in the distance between us. Edward stopped a few steps away from Aro. Edward chin came up arrogantly, and he held his hand out to Aro as if he were conferring a great honor. I snorted. I looked over at Jane. Her power wasn't working. What was wrong?

With and untroubled smile, Aro took Edward's hand. His eyes snapped shut at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information. Jane was edging forward. I wondered why her power wasn't working.

Aro straightened up, his eyes flashing open. He did not release Edward's hand.

"You see?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

I couldn't believe him! How could he just give up this easily?! It must have shown on my face.

"You have given much to ponder, young friend," Aro continued. "Much more than I expected."

"May I meet her?" Aro asked. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about, Aro?" I snapped before Edward could answer.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justic we intended to deliver no longer applies."

I hissed in surprise at this words.

"Peace, Alice," Aro cautioned soothingly. Edward's muscles tightened. I chuckled mentally. So, he had found the double meaning in Aro's words. Good for him!

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again.

I was not the only one that hissed at this new revelation.

Edward nodded reluctantly. Aro still gripped Edward's hand.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."

Ar released his hand. Edward turned back to his "family," and Aro joined him, throwing one arm casually over Edward's shoulder like they were the best of friends-all the while keeping contact with Edward's skin. The began to cross the field to the other side.

We all stepped behind him. Aro raised his hand without looking at us.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." I hissed and others did too, but we retracted from our position. Renata clung close to Aro and whimpered in anxiety.

"Master," she whispered

"Don't fret my love," he responded. "All is well."

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."  
Aro nodded. He snapped his fingers twice. "Alice, Demetri."

We were at his side instantaneously. We stopped in the middle of the snowy field.

"Bella," Edward called, I presumed to his mate. "Bring Renesmee... and a few friends."

"Jacob? Emmett?" Bella asked quietly. Both nodded. Emmett grinned. I sighed. I missed Emmett's smiles and jokes. Bella crossed the field with Emmett and a werewolf, Jacob, flanking her. We all hissed. I didn't trust the werewolf. Aro lifted his hand.

"Interesting company you keep," Felix murmured to Edward. Edward didn't respond.

Bella and the child stopped a few yards away from Aro. Aro leaned his head to one side, fascinated. "I hear her strange heart," he murmured. "I smell her strange scent." Jane wasn't happy that her powers still weren't working, and she snarled in frustration. Aro cleared his throat. "May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" He asked sweetly. Bella walked two steps forward. Aro met her and the child.

"But she's exquisite," he murmured. "So like you and Edward." And then a little louder, "Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello Aro," she answered in a high ringing tone.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human," he explained. I didn't believe him.

"Impossible," I scoffed. I'd never heard of such a thing!

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, Alice?" Aro asked calmly. I flinched. "Or do you still hold a grudge against your former family?" I heard a few gasps from our witnesses. I tuned and snarled at them. Aro hand his hand out to the child. She leaned away from Bella to touch her fingertips to Aro's face. His smiled widened and he sighed in satisfaction.

"Brilliant," he whispered.

"Please?" she asked.

His smile turned gently. "Of course I have no desire to hurt your loved ones," he said. I snorted audibly and Aro winked at me. One of the Cullens' witnesses hissed.

"So much to discuss," Aro said. "So much to decide. If you will excuse me, I must confer with my brothers." Aro waved the rest of the guard forward. I began arguing at once, " How can you abide in this infamy? Why do we stand her impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such ridiculous deception?" My arms were rigid at my sides, my hands curled into claws.

"Because it's all true," Aro said. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in the short time they have known her. That--" Aro stopped. "Someone is coming," he hissed. We turned our attention to te eastern edge of the field. Then, I smelled him-Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper came running through the trees at warp-speed. It took all the strength I had in me not to run up and hug him and tell him how much I'd missed him. He looked over at us, mostly me, and his eyes widened. I smiled shyly at him, and he slowly walked over to us, tasting the atmosphere around him. Aro looked at me, and I nodded. Jasper was still coming towards us. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. I would have laughed, had the circumstances been different. He finally reached me, and he took my face in his hands.

"Alice? Is that you?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. "I've been looking for you, and now that I've found you, it seems that I've lost you again." I panicked. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean? Please don't go." My voice rose to octaves at least. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Don't think for one second that I would ever leave you," he whispered into my hair. I nodded.

"I need to talk to Aro."

"Ok. Take as long as you need." He set me back down on the ground and I walked over to Aro.

"Aro, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course Alice."

I sighed. "Ok, I don't know how to start..."

"Just tell me Alice," he pressed gently.

"I want to leave. May I do so?"

"I will discuss it with the others. In the meantime, go somewhere private."

I nodded, and walked back to Jasper. I took his hand and sat down on the ground. He followed suit. I leaned against his side. He chuckled.

"I would have never thought..." he trailed off.

"Thought what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I would have never thought that my Alice would have wound up in the Volturi."

I frowned. "Me either. And now, they may not let me go."

"If they don't leg you go, then I'll join them so I can be with you. I would certainly be of use to them."

"No. I don't want you to ruin your life. Oh, and by the way, just how are you alive?"

He chuckled darkly. "When Maria came, she quickly killed one of her guards to make it look like it was me. Then, they drug me away and she told me that she would let me go if I agreed to serve her for two years.

"So, I did. I've been looking for you four a year, and now I found you," at this, he smiled triumphantly. "So," he continued. "How did you end up in the Volturi?"

"Well, when I thought you died, I had no reason to live anymore." He flinched at my words. "So I went to the Volturi and asked them to kill me. But, instead, they wanted me to join them. I thought that perhaps it would be a good opportunity to find Maria and kill her. But I was wrong. I found you instead."

He took me into his arms and cradled me to his chest like a child.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I had no idea," he whispered. We stayed like this for a few moments, savoring each other's company. Aro came over after a period of time.

"We've decided to led you go," Aro began. "However, there are two conditions. One, you cannot rejoin the Cullens. You must start a new life by yourselves. Second, you cannot come back to Italy for any reason. We will be leaving as soon as we get the problem with the Cullens settled. So, we don't want any trouble. Agreed?"

"Yes," Jasper and I both said in unison.

"Very well," he said and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a major writers block. Here's chapter ten, I know it's short but... enjoy!

Alice's POV

"Do you think he'll actually let us go?" I asked Jasper. He frowned.

"I'm not sure. But don't worry. I'm sure he's being truthful."

"Perhaps we should talk to Carlisle before we leave," I suggested.

"I suppose we should," he said, and we started walking towards Carlisle. Carlisle held his hand up in the air, motioning for us to stop.

"Please, leave. I don't want to have to explain your presence to Renesmee," he said flatly.

Jasper nodded, and we turned to leave.

"Wait!" Esme called. I turned to see Esme running towards us. She pulled us both into a tight embrace. "Be careful. And always remember that we love you."

"Esme!" Carlisle shouted. She kissed us on the forehead and ran back to Carlisle. They all took off running towards Forks. Jasper pulled me to face him and he put his hands on my hips.

"Glad that's over with," he said.

I laughed. "You and me both."

He leaned down to kiss me but I put my finger his lips. I leaned up to where our lips were almost touching.

"Ah be good. We need to get going," I whispered, my lips moving against his. He growled and I chuckled.

"Please?" he pleaded, his eyes dark with desire.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip.

"Nope," And with that, I ran towards the trees, laughing. He caught up to me quickly, and he captured my hand as we jumped over a small creek. When night fell we stopped in a clearing to talk.

"Where should we go?" I asked him.

"I say we go into Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"No particular reason. It's close"

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Well, since we're in no hurry, how does a few days sound to you?"

I smiled. "That sounds great."

He grinned and kissed my hand. " Do you need to hunt?" I frowned. I knew this was coming up, but I hadn't prepared for it. Would I hunt animals or humans?

"Yes I think I need to hunt. But I want to hunt animals."

"Whatever you want," he said, taking my hand. "Let's go."

We ran deeper into the forest and stopped. I closed my eyes and let my nose carry me. I found a small herd of deer. I quickly took down all of them. The taste disgusted me. I hadn't drank animal blood in three years, so I wasn't used to it.

"Jasper?" I said. I heard his footsteps coming toward me.

"Yes my love?" he asked, taking my face in his hands.

"You know that I love you right?"

He smiled. "Of course. And I love you as well. Immeasurably so."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure."

I pulled his face down to mine and began to kiss him. He backed me up to a tree and I put my legs around his waste. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted it and our tongues explored each other's mouth. He pulled away after what seemed to be hours. His eyes were black with lust.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," he said, chuckling softly.


End file.
